Lenka's Duty
by Yorucchi
Summary: "KAK RIN MAU JADI PACARNYA KAK LEN GAK?" .  .  . Hancur sudah imejku.


**Lenka's Duty**

by Em0Pierr0t

* * *

><p><strong>Disc: not mine.<strong>

**Warning: GAJE, DKK**

Saya ngerjain ini biar ga jenuh, maaph kalo jelek oTL

Semuanya **LEN POV** ya~

* * *

><p>Tik. Tok.<p>

Disinilah aku. Dipaksa bermain boneka _Babie_ oleh adik kecilku yang kucintai. Namaku Kagamine Len, kelas 9, seorang cowok bertampang _handsome_.

"Kak, Len... jangan bimoli(baca: bibir monyong lima senti) terus dong! Udah bagus Lenka ajak main." katanya sembari cemberut. Dan ini, adalah mahkluk Tuhan yang paling bisa membuat hati orang _nyesek, _dan dengan kecewa, aku harus menyebutnya sebagai adik perempuanku yang unyu tapi demi-dewa-pisang ia juga sangat menyebalkan. Ia duduk dibangku kelas 2. 2 SD.

'_Sori ya, mending gua gak usah diajak main.'_ pekikku dalam hati.

"Tapi 'kan gua gak pernah setuju, kalo gua mau ikutan main."

"Tapi 'kan Kak Len disuruh mama nemenin aku, berarti Kak Len juga harus ikutan main sama akyuh."

.

.

Iya deh, saya menyerah. _Sigh_

"Kerjaannya mikirin Rin-nee terus sih~" gumamnya dengan seringai, sementara aku menahan wajahku yang memerah.

"Berisik!" sahutku sebal.

Jangan salah, meski berwajah polos binti lugu, tetapi sebenarnya dia adalah tuyul yang menjelma menjadi seorang anak kecil.

Rin? Dia sahabatku sejak TK, dan kau tahu, _ahem_aku_ahem_ me-me-meny-nyuk-kainya sejak lama. Sebenarnya rahasia ini hanya aku yang tahu, tetapi pada suatu hari yang mendung tetapi ada pelanginya, Lenka tidak sengaja. Atau mungkin sengaja menguping saat aku bergumam tentang Rin.

Dan, BYUR! Sempurna. Lenka mengetahuinya.

"Len! Lenka! Ayo tidur, besok kita ada acara di sekolah Kak Len!." teriak mamaku dari bawah. Ya, besok di sekolahku akan ada acara pelepasan murid-murid kelas 9. Dan besok, rencananya aku akan menyatakan _ahem_cintaku_ahem _pada Rin.

"Yahhhh, Lenka 'kan masih mau main sama Kak Len, Kak Len, temenin Lenka ya?" katanya sambil menggunakan _puppy eyes _andalannya.

"Udah, ah gua mau tidur, gua gak mau bangun kesiangan cuma gara-gara ngurusin adikku yang paliiiiiing gue sayangin." kataku sembari meninggalkan Lenka sendirian dikamarnya, aku tidak menghiraukan sumpah serapah yang ia keluarkan.

Aku berjalan dan memasuki kamarku. Sebelum tidur aku mencuci kaki, mencuci muka, mencuci tangan, dan mencuci kamar mandi.

Err, yang terakhir 'sih enggak.

Kamar mandiku berada didalam kamar, supaya praktis agar kami(aku dan Lenka) tidak perlu berebut untuk memakai kamar mandi saat mau berangkat ke sekolah. Setelah mengganti bajuku, aku segera memasang alarm pukul 07.00 a.m dan melihat sekilas fotoku dengan Rin saat kami masih SD. Dan akhirnya, aku diseret oleh mimpi untuk tidur.

* * *

><p><em>KRIIIIINNNNGGG! SHOTA SHOTA FIRE ENDLESS NIGHT, WHOO!<em>

"Emaak!" aku terbangun kaget saat mendengar alarmku. Sepertinya aku menggunakan lagu _Leia_, bukan...

Pasti Lenka.

Tuhan, dosaku apa sampai mendapatkan adik seperti ini?

Tanpa basa-basi aku segera mandi bersama bebek karetku yang unyu dan berbunyi _'Kuek kuek_'~

Setelah mandi dan mengenakan seragamku, aku segera berjalan menuju lantai bawah, dan tiba-tiba...

"Shota shota fire endless night, whoo!" suara nyaring terdengar ditelingaku.

"Lenka, sekali-kali lu baik sama gua napa?" kataku agak sewot.

"Iya, iya, entar Lenka di** pidato kepala sekolah** Kak Len Lenka diem deh~" katanya sembari melahap buah nanas yang kulitnya belum dikelupas. Perasaanku tidak enak, tetapi biarlah...

"Len, Lenka, ayo berangkat!" teriak mamaku dari garasi.

" Iya mah!" teriakku dan Lenka bersamaan.  
>.<p>

Agak aneh pergi ke sekolah bersama dengan orang tua dan anak setan yang satu ini. Karena biasanya aku menjemput Rin dan berangkat bersama.

.

Setelah beberapa abad perjalanan, akhirnya kami sampai disekolahku. Sudah banyak orang yang datang.

"Ya sudah, Len masuk duluan ya mah." kataku kepada mamih(?).

"Udah ya Len, mama males ikut, tuh si Lenka aja."

"Iya..."

Tunggu, kok ada yang aneh?

.

.

.

"APA? LENKA? MAH UDAH MAH, BAWA DIA AJA, LEN GAK MAU BAWA DIA!" wajahku berubah menjadi horor. Aku menunjuknya bagai melihat setan diperempatan jalan, sementar Lenka tersenyum polos tetapi penuh arti.

"Udah ya Len, Lenka, cup-cup muach~" dan iapun berjalan keluar pergi, menyisakanku dengan adikku yang satu ini. Takdir memang kejam.

"Len?" suara bidadari mencul dari belakangku.

"R-rin?" mataku terbelalak tidak percaya. Wjahku memanas seketika

Ketika melihatnya aku serasa berada di surga, aku ingin melompat tinggi-tinggi sembari menari-nari ala bebek, tetapi tidak bisa demi _imej_ku didepan Rin.

"Gak usah kaget kali..." katanya. Mata azurenya yang dalam, bibir yang berwarna merah muda, rambut honey blonde pendek halus, kulit putih bagai porselen... dan postur tubuh yang... menyegarkan pikiran kaum adam.

"Orang tuamu mana?" lanjut Rin. Tuuu, ngacir pulang.

"Males ikut..."

"Sama, ortu gue juga..."

"Kak Rin!~~" Lenka berlari dari belakangku dan memeluk Rin. Sementara Rin membalas pelukannya dengan tawaan kecil. Enak sekali Lenka bisa memeluk Rin dengan mudahnya, dibalas pula pelukannya.

"Jalan ke aula, yuk~" ajak Rin kepada Lenka. Yah, gua dikacangin.

"Yuuk, Kak Len buang ketempat sampah aja...~" Rin tertawa mendengar kata-kata Lenka. IIIHHHH *Y(T#*(&%#!

Kami berjalan pelan menuju aula. Lenka dan Rin bercanda gurau sementara aku menontonnya dan terkadang ikut tertawa. Rin pernah bilang kepadaku bahwa ia menginginkan seorang adik, karena itu ia sangat dekat dengan Lenka.

Aula sudah penuh dengan banyaknya murid-murid.

"Rin! Len! DESENEEE!" aku menengok ke arah suara dan melihat Miku, Kaito, Gakupo, dan Meiko.

Aku dan Rin berjalan kearah mereka.

"Hal-"

"KYAAA!~ Len adeklo unyu banget~"

"Gakayakakaknya."

Sementara Lenka bermetamorfosis menjadi anak pemalu dan bersembunyi dibelakangku. Cih, dasar.

"Namanya siapa?" tanya Gakupo sambil tersenyum manis pada Lenka.

"HUAAA! ADA PEDOFIL!" kami tertawa mendengarnya, sementara Gakupo menggigit kerah bajunya dan pergi kepojok ruangan dan berpose ala 'madesu'.

"Buekekekeke! Gakkun pedo!, dia Lenka~" teriak Luka meledek. Gakupo hanya menatap pacarnya,

"Luka... teganya teganya teganya kamu bilang begitu sama abang~" alhasil Gakupo mendapat lempara sepatu _high heels_ milik Luka.

Kami semua masih tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sampai,

_"Ahem, semua murid dipersilahkan untuk duduk..."_ kepala sekolah kami, Kiyoteru, memulai 'pencerahan' yang akan ia bahas. Aku dan Lenka segera menuju ketempat dudukku yang bersebrangan dengan Rin. Disampingku adalah Kaito yang sedari tadi mengemut lolopop(?) rasa es krim kacang kedelai. Aku tidak menghiraukan ocehan kepala sekolah sama sekali, sementara entah kenapa adikku Lenka, yang berada dipangkuanku mendengarkan kicauan Kiyo-sensei dengan khidmat.

Saat pidato sudah berada diujung tanduk,

"Kak, Len, mau gak pacaran sama Kak Rin?" tanya Lenka sambil berbisik.

"Ya, mau sih, emang kenapa?" perasaan gua gak enak...

Lenka berjalan ke tempat Rin. Perasaanku semakin tidak enak. Ia menyentuh tangan Rin dan melambaikan tangannya, yang menandakan Rin untuk menunduk sedikit.

Suara Lenka terdengar sedikit, 'Kak Rin, katanya Kak Len...' begitu kalimatnya.

.

.

ADUH MAMPUS GUE! JANGAN-JANGAN NIH ANAK MAU NGEBOCORIN RAHASIA GUA KE RIN? Aku mengibaskan(?) tanganku sembari memanggil-manggil Lenka.

_"Semoga sukse di masa depan anak-anak. Terima kas-"_

**"KAK RIN MAU JADI PACARNYA KAK LEN GAK?"**

.

.

hening

.

.

Hancur sudah _imej_ku. Lenka berteriak dengan suara cempreng bagaikan menggunakan toa dengan wajah polos tidak berdosa. Aku menutup wajahku yang memerah karena malu. Kaito menjatuhkan lolopop kedelainya dari mulutnya, sementara yang lain terbelalak melihat Lenka, ada yang salto, ada yang berteriak, bahkan Kiyo-sensei diam ditempat sambil 'cengo'.

Wajah Rin memerah drastis bagaikan tomat. Sama seperti wajahku. Aku berjanji, sehabis acara ini, aku akan menyiapkan arang dan tusuk sate dipersembahkan untuk membakar Lenka.

Hening kembali terjadi, semua diam menunggu jawaban Rin. Termasuk aku.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, Rin mengangguk sebagai jawaban, Lenka berteriak 'Hore! Hore!', yang lain memeluk satu sama lain, menangis bahagia bahkan pingsan.

Dan terdengar alunan lagu, '_Cintaku tulus padamu ah ah ah..' _serta jogetan-jogetan ngaco dari para murid, Kiyo-sensei yang menari ala Briptu Norman, dan para orang tua murid yang bersorak-sorai.

"MAKASIH LENKA...~ AKHIRNYA 2 SEJOLI ITU JADIAN JUGA!~" teriak Miku sambil menahan air mata. Lenka tersenyum puas dengan itu, ia mengacungkan kedua ibu jari tangannya.

Aku diam ditempat belum bisa menyadari apa yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba seseorang memeluk lenganku, yang ternyata adalah R-rin.

"Suki yo, Len-kun~" katanya sambil bergelayut(?) manja dilenganku. Akhirnya aku bisa menyadari apa yang terjadi,

"Suki yo, Rin-chan~" kataku sembari mencium kepalanya.

Dan, sorakanpun terdengar 100x lebih keras...

Haha, makasih Lenka. Makasih.

.

.

**THE END~**

* * *

><p>RnR? =w=<p> 


End file.
